Coming Out
by Can'tTakeTheSky
Summary: It's five years past the war, and Sokka has called a Gaang reunion. Toph and Katara have some news, and now is the perfect time to tell them. Just an angsty Katoph story based on the perils of coming out.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

**A/N: I do not ship this pairing, but I had a really great idea and it needed a lesbian couple, so here we are. Enjoy the ride; it will be a wild one.**

"You ready Sugar Queen?" Toph called into the house. Aang was going to be there any minute and Katara was still packing.

"Yes!" She cried, dragging three suitcases behind her.

"Geez Sugar Queen, the reunion is just one weekend; you don't need to bring your whole wardrobe." Katara made a face before remembering that Toph couldn't see it.

"He's here!" Katara leaned over to give her girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Remember," Warned Toph. "No PDA until we tell them. We don't need anyone guessing."

"Alright."

Appa landed on the cliff just outside Toph's school. Aang disembarked by way of air scooter, landing just in front of the two girls.

"Hey guys!" The avatar exclaimed.

"'Sup Twinkletoes. It's been too long." The earthbender greeted him with a hug.

"Hi Aang." Said Katara awkwardly. Things had been like that since their break-up two years ago.

"Hi Katara." An awkward silence began to settle, broken only when Toph spoke up.

"C'mon Twinkletoes, our luggage won't load itself."

~X~

The ride on Appa was sufficiently awkward, Aang drove and Katara and Toph sat in the saddle trying not to give anything away.

"So Katara," Aang took a stab at conversation. "You've been living with Toph for a while now."

"Yeah, I've been helping out with the school."

"It's been great having a healer around. The lily livers are so uncoordinated."

"Here we are!" Aang pointed down as they flew over Ba Sing Se to the Jasmine Dragon. As Appa landed behind the tea shop, Sokka and Iroh came out.

"Is anyone else here yet?" Katara asked, hugging her brother.

"Nope, but Zuko and Mai should be here any minute."

"Where's Suki?" Aang asked.

"On her way. She had to stay longer on Kyoshi, but she should be here within tomorrow."

"Is there a place to put down our stuff?" Toph asked Iroh.

"Right this way." He led them to the guest house, a low building behind the shop. Toph and Katara took rooms next to one another, across from Aang and Sokka. After storing their things, they proceeded to the tea shop. They sat drinking tea and catching up until Zuko and Mai arrived.

"Zuko!" Iroh hugged his nephew.

"Hello Uncle, it's been too, long."

"Hi," Was Mai's terse greeting.

"I see you're your usual cheery self today." Came Toph's sarcastic reply.

"Nice to see you too." Oddly enough, Mai did seem happier than usual. She and the Firelord went to the guest house and returned shortly, devoid of luggage. Pleasantries were exchanged and they all enjoyed their tea. Zuko and Mai seemed to be having a nonverbal discussion while Sokka entertained the group with an anecdote from his life on Kyoshi. After Sokka's tale, Zuko cleared his throat.

"Mai and I have some news. We were going to wait for Suki to be here to tell you, but I couldn't wait." He glanced at Mai, who smiled up at him. "We're getting married."

There was a silent moment as Zuko's words sunk in. The table exploded with congratulations. Everyone got up and hugged the Firelord and Lady-to-be. Katara glanced at Toph and she could tell they were thinking the same thing. 'I hope our news gets this good of a reception.'

**A/N: So, what did you think? Please review and stay tuned for more drama. XD**


	2. An announcement

The next morning Toph woke up. She rolled over onto her other side, panicking for a moment before remembering that Katara was in the next room. Then she remembered what she was going to do later, and her anxiety rose. She lay in bed for a few minutes, willing the sun to go back down so she could sleep for a few more hours. The she took a deep breath, steeling herself for the day and climbed out of bed. She dressed and put up her hair before going to Katara's room.

"Morning." Katara greeted her love with a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Toph gave Katara's hand one last squeeze before they went to the tea shop for breakfast. They sat down at the table between Mai and Aang. A sleepy silence hung over the group as they ate. Katara just poked at her food, her stomach curled in knots. Just as everyone was finishing, she stood. Everyone's heads turned to look at her trembling form.

"I have something to tell you all." She blurted out. She glanced down at Toph for support, and the young earthbender smiled up at her as if she could sense her gaze. "Toph and I are- are dating."

A stunned silence followed this announcement as the others at the table gaped at the two girls. All except Mai, who was smiling in a knowing way. Toph stood up as Katara continued. "We have been for a while now."

"How long is 'a while'" Aang was the first to respond.

"About six months." Toph answered.

"Six months! Why didn't you tell us?" The avatar demanded.

"We were afraid of how you would react." Katara surveyed their friends, who were slowly regaining their composure.

"Well, the monks always taught me to accept love in all of its forms. If you two are happy, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Twinkletoes."

"I can't believe none of us knew." Zuko interjected.

"I did." Mai smirked again.

"How?" Katara asked.

"I figured it out yesterday. You look at her like Zuko looks at me. And I totally support you guys. Who am I to stand in the way of love?"

"Thank you, Mai. That was surprisingly poetical." Toph responded, twining her fingers with Katara's.

"Sokka?" Katara's voice shook. "You haven't said anything."

"Well, I'm shocked." He answered.

"I get that-"

"She's a girl, Katara! What are you thinking?"  
"It's not about thinking."Toph replied as calmly as possible as tears welled in her love's eyes. "We're in love. You can't rationalize your way out of that. Believe me, we tried."

"I refuse to believe that"

"Sokka-" Katara timidly spoke.

"What's Dad going to think? Or Gran-Gran?"

"I don't know."Tears rolled freely down the waterbender's cheeks. Her girlfriend wrapped her in a hug, sightless eyes glaring daggers at Sokka. Everyone else stared at the scene unfolding before them, wanting to speak up but not knowing what to say. On one side of the table was Sokka, livid, with his arms crossed, staring at the pair across from him. On the other side, Katara was sobbing onto Toph's shoulder, and Toph was holding her with her lips pressed into her hair. This was the scene Suki walked in on.

"What is going on here?" The Kyoshi warrior asked, bewildered. Mai stood up and walked over to explain. As she did so, Toph spoke.

"Sokka, you need to understand-"

"I will not let you destroy my family!" The water tribe warrior's words hit Toph like he had punched her in the chest. She opened her mouth, but could find no words. Luckily, Suki could.

"I think you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself." She glared daggers at her boyfriend.

"You're on their side?" He was shocked.

"Yes." She stated. "Ya'know, I thought you had gotten past judging people on their gender."

"This isn't about gender! This is about Katara dating Toph!"

"And if Toph was a boy you wouldn't care. This is _all_ about her gender."

"Gah! I'm not going to listen to this!" Sokka stormed off. Both Toph and Suki made to follow him, but Katara cut them off.

"Wait guys, this is something I need to do." Steadying herself with a deep breath, she followed her brother out. Those who remained sat in silence, Toph tracking Katara's footsteps out of the tea shop. Iroh left to make tea, followed by Zuko. Suki layed a hand on Toph's tensed shoulder.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Not really, but thanks for standing up to Sokka."

"No problem, he'll come around, I know he will."

"We're all here for you, Toph." Added Aang.

"Shock can render even the best of people insensible." Iroh had returned with the tea, and handed her a cup. "You just have to give him time."

"You always did give the best advice." She smiled as she accepted her cup of tea.

**A/N: Whew, that was a heart-wrenching chapter to write. I know how nerve-wracking it is to come out, so this was very familiar to me. Please review, reviews make me happy. I was in such a good mood today; my friend thought I was high. Seeya later for the next chapter. XD**


	3. Shocked

Sokka sat on the side of his bed, supporting his head with his hands, elbows on knees. Katara knocked gently on the frame of the open door.

"What do you want?"

"To talk." She sat down beside her brother in silence, a silence that continued for several minutes.

"It's like I don't even know who you are anymore." The older sibling broke the silence. His comment stunned Katara, and it was a minute before she replied.

"I'm your little sister. Remember her? The girl who grew up with you. You played with her. When Mom died, you cried with her. When Dad left, you protected her. When Aang came, you uprooted your whole life to keep her safe. She was there when you lost Yue, when you fell in love with Suki. She supported your crazy plans. She stuck with you. Always. And I'm still her." Tears rolled down the waterbender's cheeks and her voice shook, but she continued anyways. "I played with you, I cried with you. I supported you. All I want is for you to return the favor. I'm still your little sister, and I need you to be my big brother again. Because as hard as this is for you, it was even harder for me. I had all these feelings, feelings for Toph, that I couldn't explain. I was lost, and confused, and I didn't have anyone to talk about it with. And I was scared. Scared that someone would find out, scared of how people would react. I still am. That's why I need your support. Because there are so many people out there that won't accept us. And I can live with that if my family will stand with me." She paused for a moment, and drew in a deep breath. "I don't need your approval, but it would mean the world to me." After this speech, Katara put her head in her hands and waited.

"I'm just so shocked." Sokka finally spoke. "I didn't know you felt that way… about women."

"I didn't either. Not until I was already in love with her."

"You've never been interested in girls before, though."

"That's why it's so confusing. Toph knew she liked girls, whereas I- I don't know." She shook her head. "It's not really girls, it's just _her_."

"I still don't understand, but I think I'm over my shock. I'm really sorry I reacted so badly." Katara threw her arms around her brother.

"I forgive you." She said. "But you still have to apologize to Toph."

"Oh, spirits. Let's get this over with."

~X~

Katara and Sokka came back into the tea shop. Toph and Suki both stood up and approached them.

"It's all good." Katara informed them. "We talked it out."

"I knew you'd get over yourself." Suki pulled Sokka in for a hug.

"How are you doing?" Toph asked Katara, wrapping her arms around the waterbender's waist.

"Better." She replied.

"Hey, Toph." Sokka pulled away from Suki. "I'm really sorry. I was just shocked, and I acted like a jerk. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, Snoozles." The earth bender's face grew solemn. "But if you ever talk to my girlfriend like that again I will kick your ass, got it?"

"Agreed." They shook hands and everyone laughed. Then it was time for the tea shop to open. Iroh and his employees got to work, and the others retired to the living room in the guest house, lounging on the couches. Zuko and Mai sat together, as did Sokka and Suki. Toph sat almost on top of Katara on the loveseat, and Aang sat by himself in an armchair.

"I feel so left out." Aang frowned.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find love someday." Joked Sokka.

"Now you know how I felt when you were dating Sugar Queen." Toph added.

"So, what are you guys going to do now?" Asked Suki. "I mean, are you telling anyone else?"

"Yeah," Answered Katara. "After this we're headed to the South Pole to tell Dad and Gran-Gran. After that we're off to Gaoling to tell Toph's parents."

"Yikes." Said Zuko.

"Tell me about it," Toph replied. "I've only seen them once since the war, and they spent the whole time yelling at me for running away. Then, get this; they tried to convince me to stay. And now we have to tell them that we're dating. It's going to be miserable."

"Ooh, I feel for you. Parents are no fun." Mai added. "Mine wouldn't speak to me after what happened at the Boiling Rock. But I bet when I'm Firelady they'll be begging for my attention."

"Well, I'm hoping Dad and Gran-Gran will be more supportive." Katara Said."

"I bet they will." Said Sokka. "But best of luck anyways."

**A/N: Yay! Happy ending! Sort of… anyways, if you guys like this story and want more, please review. If you do, I'll add more chapters. If not, well, this story is finished. So please review if you want more! I love you all, my wonderful followers. XD**


	4. South Pole

"Thanks again for flying us to the South Pole, Twinkletoes."

"No problem," Said the avatar. "I was headed past there anyways." Toph knew it was a lie, but she appreciated it anyways. Katara pulled out a pair of snow boots from her bag.

"Here, Toph." She handed them over. "Put these on."

"These are shoes. I hate shoes."

"Well, we're going to the South Pole. I guess you'll just have to cope." Katara smirked, and then moved over to help her girlfriend with the boots. By the time they touched down in the South Pole, Toph was dressed for the weather. She jumped down from Appa, landing unsteadily on the ice.

"Hey Katara," Aang said. "I just wanted to ask… this whole thing with you liking Toph… is that why we didn't work out?'

"I wish I could say that it was, because I know it would be easier for you, but it wasn't. We just didn't work. Guess it wasn't meant to be after all." She smiled sadly.

"I guess not."

"Hey, Katara, get down here, I can't see." Toph called up from the ground.

"Well, honey, that's because you're blind."

"You know what I meant."

"I know, I know…" Katara climbed down from Appa and waved good bye to Aang before he left. "Come on," She took Toph by the arm. "Time to meet the family." They walked down the path, through the gates of the expanding tribe. It had changed a lot in the last few years, many people from their sister tribe in the north had moved down and helped them rebuild. There were large igloos as well as many tents. Katara led Toph in the direction of the igloo her father shared with Gran-Gran and Pakku. As they neared it, they heard someone call out to them.

"Katara!" Katara turned, dragging Toph with her, and saw her father.

"Dad!" She let go of Toph's arm and ran forward to hug him. She also hugged her grandmother, and greeted her step-grandfather. Then she pulled Toph forward.

"Dad, you remember Toph, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course. Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too, chief."

"Please, call me Hakoda."

"I'm Kanna, Katara's grandmother." Kanna held out a hand. Toph, unable to see anything, did not shake it.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Toph held out her hand. Kanna, bewildered, shook it. She looked to Katara for an explanation. 'She's blind' Katara mouthed.

"Well," Kanna regained her composure. "Why don't we all go inside?"

**A/N: Guys, I've decided to continue the story, but I'm suffering major writers block! Please review and give me ideas! I know pretty much how I want this to go, but I just can't get it into words! Ugh… Sorry, done ranting. But seriously, please review. **


	5. News

"We're dating." Those two words had a profound effect on the group. They were all sitting in Hakoda's living room, and the three older people had their mouths hanging open. Katara glanced at Toph, who was straining her ears to hear a reaction from the others. "We have been for about six months now."

"Oh," Said Kanna. She was quiet, and looked thoughtful.

"I don't understand," Said Pakku. "You are both girls, how are you dating?"

"We love each other, and we are committed to being together. That's how." Katara spoke in a hushed voice.

"Two women cannot love each other, it is an abomination!" Pakku stood and pointed a finger at Katara.

"Careful. That's my granddaughter you're talking about." Kanna raised her eyes at her husband. Pakku opened his mouth and then shut it again, sitting down. Then Hakoda spoke up.

"I'm surprised and confused." He said. "But I will always love and accept you. You are my daughter, and I will always support you."

"Thank you, Dad." Katara stepped forward to hug her father. Hakoda pulled back, keeping one arm around his daughter, and placed one hand on Toph's shoulder.

"You're a lucky girl." He said.

"I know." Toph's smile was contented, so much different that her usual smirk.

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long and it's so short, still struggling with writers block. I'm thinking about just skipping straight to them telling Toph's parents. Please review and let me know what you think. =D**


	6. Home Again

**A/N: Hey look, an author's note at the beginning! So I decided to skip straight to Gaoling. Katara parted on good terms with her father and grandmother, but Pakku is being Pakku. Hope that clears up any confusion. Now, on to the story!**

Toph pushed on the gates that led up to her house. They were locked. She didn't let this stop her, however, and metalbent them open. She charged up to the gates, Katara following just behind. She paused in front of the large doors and drew in a deep breath. Then she raised her fist and knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and then the door opened a crack, and a servant peered out.

"Mistress Toph!" He exclaimed. "You have returned! Follow me, your parents will be delighted to see you." He turned and shuffled off, leading Toph and Katara. They walked down a huge, magnificently decorated hall, their echoing footsteps making the only sound to be heard. They came to an ornate door and the servant gestured for them to wait outside while he announced them.

"You have a visitor." They heard from within the room.

"Who thinks they are so important that they can just barge in on us at anytime?" Toph's father demanded to know.

"Your daughter, sir." There was a stunned silence from within the room, and Toph took that as her cue to enter.

"Hi Mom, Dad. I'm back."

"Oh Toph!" Poppy ran forward and threw her arms around her daughter. "I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again!" Toph awkwardly patted her mother on the back. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, Mom, it's really me." A small smile flitted across Toph's lips as her mother gazed at her with shining eyes.

"Toph," said her father. "We have missed you so much. I am so glad you decided to return to us. We shall have a feast in your honor!" He placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and smiled at her. Just then he seemed to notice Katara's presence. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Katara; she was one of the Avatar's friends. You've met her before."

"Oh, of course. Nice to see you again, Katana." Poppy held out her hand.

"It's Katara." The water tribe girl corrected her as she shook her hand.

"Ah, of course. Now Toph, why don't you and your friend get some rest? Your room is the same as it always was, we never gave up hope that you would return. And your friend can stay in a guest room. Chong Gow, why don't you show these ladies to-"

"Mom. I know how to get around this place. I lived here for twelve years."

"Right, well, good night. We shall have that feast tomorrow."

"Good night." Toph bowed to her parents and then exited, pulling Katara along by her arm. She led her girlfriend down the hall to the guest bedroom nearest hers.

"My room is just down the hall second on the left, if you need anything." She said.

"Your parents seemed really glad to see you. Maybe they'll be a little better than we had imagined."

"I wouldn't count on it. This is how they reacted the last time I came back, but that went to hell pretty fast. I don't think this time will be any different. It might even be worse.'"

"You never know," Katara tried to cheer Toph up. "Maybe they'll be more understanding than you think. They really care about you."

"That's what I'm afraid of. They 'care' so much about me that they never let me do anything. Anything that threatens their view of me as a little helpless princess has to go. I had to run away just to get some freedom. I just don't think they'll understand that I don't need protecting."

"Still, you never know." Katara smiled and gave Toph a kiss on the cheek before entering her room. "Good night."

"Good night."

**A/N: Well, this was much better! I have high hopes for the next chapter, but that may be the last. Please review! Love to you all =D**


	7. Family

Toph woke up in her bedroom at her parent's house for the first time in years. She sat on the side of her bed with her feet on the ground. Down the hall she could sense Katara pacing back and forth. In the kitchens she could sense the servants busy at work making breakfast. Across the hall she could sense her mother sitting at her vanity, most likely applying make-up. Her father was still in bed, but he would be up soon. Toph heaved herself out of bed and got dressed. Just as she finished tying her hair up in its usual bun there was a knock on the door. She opened it to let Katara in.

"Oh, good, you're up." The waterbender said, bouncing slightly from nerves.

"I can feel you bouncing. I think you're more nervous to tell my family than you were to tell yours." Toph laughed lightly.

"Well, I've only ever met your parents once before. And that didn't end very well." Katara stopped bouncing but was as nervous as ever.

"Yeah, but they're trying. Maybe it won't be so bad." Toph gave a half smile. Katara grinned and threw her arms around her, kissing her on the cheek.

"So, when do you want to tell them?"

"Definitely not during the banquet, there will be too many other people. I'm thinking after. If my parents don't take the news particularly well, it will make the banquet downright awkward."

"That's a good plan. I'm with you."

"Well, I suppose we should go to breakfast. My parents are already on their way."

"Even after all this time, it still amazes me how you do that, sense things no one else can." Katara pressed her lips to Toph's hair.

"I guess I'm just lucky." The younger girl muttered.

~X~

At breakfast Toph's parents could not stop talking about the banquet they were preparing. The guest list, the menu, the decorations. Toph did as she always had when her parents planned parties; she nodded mindlessly and let her thoughts wander. This time, they wandered to a certain water tribe girl. When the food was eaten and the plans discussed Katara and Toph had the morning to themselves.

"So, what do you want to do? I'd say we've got until lunchtime 'till we have to start getting ready." Toph asked as they exited the hall.

"Ready?" Katara's confusion was easily discernible in her voice.

"For the banquet."

"Oh, right. So, what does this city of yours have to offer?"

"How should I know? I never really went anywhere but my house and the Earth Rumble Six arena."

"Well then, I guess we ought to explore it!" Katara and Toph spent hours exploring the town. Just as they were getting ready to head back they ran into some old friends. They were walking past the building that used to house Master Yu's earthbending school. Toph heard some people whispering behind them.

"I'm telling you, it's that girl again!"

"It's been years, why would she be back?"

"I'm telling you, it's her!" Toph spun around and yelled.

"Who are you whispering about?" They boys stiffened. One of them reached out and pointed a finger at Katara.

"Her!" She looked confused for a minute, but then laughed.

"Care to explain?" Toph asked.

"It was a few years ago, when we first met. We were looking for an earthbending teacher for Aang. We heard these two talking about Earth Rumble Six, but they wouldn't tell us where it was. So I had to persuade them."

"By which she means she waterbent us to a wall and then wouldn't let us down."

"Good for you, Katara." Toph placed a hand on Katara's shoulder, laughing. They left the two boys and went back to Toph's house. They ate lunch alone, as Toph's parents were busy preparing for the banquet. After they ate they went back to Toph's room to dress.

"Um, I don't actually have anything to wear." Said Katara.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can find something." Sure enough, there was an old dress that had been Toph's mother's that fit her just fine. Then they did hair and make-up, and reminisced about when they had done the same thing in Ba Sing Se. At seven o'clock they went into the hall where the guests would soon be arriving. Toph's mother spent few minutes to proclaim over and over how pretty Toph was, and was not satisfied until every person in their group had agreed. Then the guests arrived. Most of the people were high-class friends of Toph's parents. If Toph had ever met them, she didn't remember, but they all acted like she was their best friend.

"Toph! How good to see you again!"

"I can't believe you're back, I haven't seen you in years!"

"I couldn't believe it when I heard you were back!" On and on, for most of the banquet Katara and Toph were separated. Toph was forced to listen to at least twelve people tell her they had missed her, seven saying they had worried about her, and more than twenty-five telling her that she should never have left her parents. Eventually Toph managed to get away from her followers and get to where Katara was standing by the buffet.

"Hey," she said. "How do you like the party?"

"Well, I don't really know anyone here." Katara answered.

"Me either."

"But I thought these were your family's friends."

"They are, but that mostly means that they're friends of my parents who've only heard stories of me."

"Ah, I see." The rest of the banquet passed uneventfully. The guests departed, and Toph knew it was time to tell her parents.

"That was lovely, wasn't it? Such a fitting welcome home," Said Poppy.

"Yeah it was." Toph paused nervously. "There's something I want to tell you guys." She began.

"What is it?" Her father asked.

"Well, it's about Katara and I. We're uh, dating." A stunned silence followed her words as her parents stared down at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Lao demanded an explanation.

"We have been for a few months now, and we didn't want to say anything because we were afraid you wouldn't accept it." Toph responded, and Katara bit her lip.

"Accept it? How could we accept it?" Lao yelled. "How could you do this? Did you ever think how this might affect your mother and I?"

"Dad, I know it's probably hard for you to see me this way. But who you think I am just isn't me. I love Katara. I really, really love her. And she loves me too. I'm sorry that I kept this from you for so long, but you have to understand, I was afraid. You've never approved of me having a lot of freedom. I know that you just want to protect me, but there's nothing here for you to protect me from. So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

"Who you really are? You've never been this way before. This all because of her." Poppy glared at Katara accusingly.

"No, it's not because of Katara. I've been like this for a long time, maybe always. I always knew I was different, but it took me leaving here to figure it out."

"What if people find out? What will they think?" Poppy asked her husband.

"What does it matter what people think? I know who I am, I'm not looking for anybody's approval."

"People will talk."

"They always do."

"Toph, if you are going to indulge in this sort of behavior you are not welcome in this house." Toph's father spoke up suddenly.

"You can't kick her out, she's your daughter!" Yelled Katara.

"We are her blood kin, who are you to tell us what we can do?"

"I'm family." Katara put her arms around Toph, who had started to cry.

"Let's just go." Toph whispered.

"But-" Katara started to argue.

"They've made up their minds. I'm done here." The girls turned around and exited the room.

**A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long, there was a lot of content. Also, I kept getting distracted by homework and Fullmetal Alchemist. I hope you have enjoyed the story. I think I'm going to write a little epilogue. Please leave me a review with some feedback on the chapter, or if you want anything from the epilogue. Thanks for sticking around and reading this. Love to you all =D**


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue: 5 years later**

Toph bounced up and down, her nerves finally getting to her. She smoothed her white dress incessantly. Sokka came up behind her.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"A bit."

"I hope you're not getting cold feet, weddings are expensive." Toph punched Sokka in the shoulder.

"I'm not getting cold feet. I'm just nervous."

"I know, I'm just teasing you."

"Thank you for being my best man. And for agreeing to walk me down the aisle."

"You're welcome. You're my best friend, how could I say no? And your dad still won't talk to you?"

"We sent an invitation to my parents but they sent it back. No note or anything."

"I'm sorry." The two stood silently until music started to play. "Showtime." Sokka whispered and took her arm, guiding her down the aisle. They were followed by Aang and Zuko. When they reached their places at the altar, Toph turned. Katara came gliding down the aisle on her father's arm, followed by her maid of honor Suki. Katara reached the altar and her father gave her away, and Katara took Toph's hands. The minister began his speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" The girls listened and repeated after the minister as they were told.

"Toph Bei Fong, do you Take Katara to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Katara, do you take Toph to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I know pronounce you bonded for life. You may kiss the bride." Toph put her arms around Katara's neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her. Katara threw her arms around Toph's waist and spun her around. And they were happy, ever after.

**A/N: Thank you to my followers and reviewers. I had a great time writing this and I hope you had a great time reading it. Sorry for the cheesy ending, but I thought it fit, they deserve a happily ever after. Peace out =D**

**P.S. Guest, the story was clearly marked in the summary as Katoph, and I'm sorry that you don't like that pairing, but it was your choice to read it. Please don't read a story with a pairing you don't like and then bash on it anonymously.**

**"Everything I did in my life that was worthwhile I caught hell for." –Earl Warren**


End file.
